Vulcan
バルカン |image= Vulcan.png |nationality=Saudi Arabian |birthday=October 3 |height= 210 cm (BWY) |weight = 120 kg (BWY) |blood_type=O |occupation= |position=Forward |other_names=Genie |relationships = |first_appearance= |past_level_1=U-22 |past_team_1=U-22 Saudi Arabia |past_level_2=U-20 |past_team_2=Saudi Arabia Youth }} (バルカン) is a forward of Saudi Arabia. He uses the number "15" jersey. Description He first appeared in ''World Youth Hen'' (1994) chapter 32, "The genius Owairan". Being 2.1 meters (6'8" feet) tall and weighing 120 kilograms, Vulcan was kept as a secret weapon for Saudi Arabia's offensive soccer. Biography Battle of World Youth arc Chapter of the Asian Youth Championship Vulcan is part of Saudi Arabia Youth. He is kept as a secret weapon however, and doesn't make his appearance during the 1st Asian preliminaries. Still, the team make it through this round, thanks to their defense, commanded by their captain Mark Owairan. During the 2nd preliminaries, Saudi Arabia is in the same group as Japan, China, Uzbekistan and UAE. Their first match is against Uzbekistan. They easily win 3-0. Their second match is against Japan Youth. Saudi's defense manage to hold off Japan during most of the first half, and they even score the opening goal. However, after Japan equalizes, they decide to switch to their offensive soccer, and thus, Vulcan is put in. Right after getting in, Vulcan blows away Soda and even the giant Jito in an aerial fight, then nearly scores with a header, but it is cleared by Ishizaki. The first half ends 1-1. During half-time, Vulcan tells his teammates that he promise to score 3 goals, one goal with the head, one with the right leg and one with the left leg, just like the genie granting 3 wishes. As the second half begins, Saudi gives the ball to Vulcan, who then fires his special shot, the Vulcan Cannon. Wakabayashi stops it however, and Tsubasa takes the deflected ball. Vulcan tries to stop Tsubasa, but the latter gets past him with a Right-Angle Feint following by a jump. Japan then scores the reversing goal with Hyuga's Raiju Shot. After that, Japan's coach Minato Gamo gives some directives to the Japanese players, one of those being having Jito personally marks Vulcan, and from that point, Saudi is unable to send the ball to him. Hyuga eventually does another Raiju Shoot. Vulcan, unable to receive any pass, goes back and tries to stop the shot with his giant body, but even that isn't enough as he is pushed inside the goal along with the ball. Moreover, the shot does some damage to Vulcan, hindering his movements afterwards. Despite that, during an attack that Owairan and the other Saudi players set up later, Vulcan is still able to shakes free from Jito, and as Owairan already lured Wakabayashi away, Vulcan does a header towards the empty goal. However, Aoi blocks the header, and Japan even manages to score an additional goal from the following counter. The match ends with Japan winning 4-1. Vulcan finds it infuriating as he couldn't fulfill his promise of scoring 3 goals, but Owairan tells him that the tournament isn't over, Saudi still have a chance to qualify. Saudi Arabia proceeds to beat UAE Youth. Their last match in the group stage is against China, which is also the fight for the second place in the group. China puts up a good fight despite the absence of their ace Xiao Junguang, however, Saudi is the first one to score, and after that, they convert Vulcan into a defender, switching to a double stopper formation with Owairan and Vulcan. With that strategy, they manage to protect their lead, thus qualifying for the semifinals. Saudi's opponent in the semifinals is South Korea. Vulcan manages to score the opening goal for Saudi in this match. After that, Saudi use their double stopper formation again, just like against China. However, South Korea decides to put their ace Cha In-chon in, who, despite his injury, manages to blow Owairan away with his power and score the tying goal. Later in the match, Cha's leg gets broken again. However, he still manages to send the ball to Lee Yong-un. Vulcan attempts to stop Lee, but the latter gets past with his technique. Vulcan then tries to prevent Lee from shooting with his body weight, but Lee strikes a Low Altitude Flying Overhead, scoring the reversing goal. The match ends after that, and Saudi Arabia is unable to take a top two spot to be qualified for the World Youth. World Youth Tournament Despite their loss in the Asian preliminaries, as Japan, the 1st place team becomes the host country of the World Youth instead of Burunga which is under a civil war, Saudi Arabia, which is in 3rd place, is advanced for the tournament. Saudi is in the same group with Brazil, France and Cameroon. As they are facing the top teams, they lose against Brazil and France, and only manage a draw against Cameroon, and thus eliminated from the tournament. Golden-23 arc Vulcan and U-22 Saudi Arabia make it to the third round of the Asian Olympics preliminaries. For their first match of this round, they play at home against Japan. Japan is leading 1-0 after the first half, but during the second half, Ishizaki does an own goal, therefore the game ends in a tie. Saudi lose to Australia in their next match, but manage to win the third match, against Vietnam. As both teams have 4 points, and still have a small chance of qualifying for the Olympics, both Saudi and Japan are determined to win in their second confrontation. Again, Japan is the one taking the lead. Saudi begins to attack furiously after that. However, they are unsuccessful, and even let Shun Nitta score an additional goal for Japan. The game ends 2-0, thus eliminating Saudi from the tournament. Still, as their captain Owairan promised, Saudi, playing with all their strength, put up a good fight against U-22 Australia. The match ends 1-1, which makes the situation in the group uncertain, as both Japan and Australia now have a chance to qualify. Techniques Aerial shots *'Diving Header': Despite his giant size, he jumps lightly into the air and slams a high-flying ball toward the goal with an explosive header. *'Jumping Header': Despite his giant size, he jumps lightly into the air and slams a high-flying ball toward the goal with an explosive header. He is able to defeat Wakabayashi in an aerial duel. Ground shots thumb|215px *'Genie's Left Foot': Vulcan's powerful left-footed shot. *'Vulcan Cannon': He puts his full weight behind the shot, giving it cannonball-like momentum and explosive force. **'Full Power Vulcan Cannon': Vulcan's powerful shot. This dynamic shot let loose from his giant form makes an incredible sound as it flies toward the goal, rumbling the ground as it goes. Defensive techniques *'Genie Block': He uses his over two metres in height to block the most powerful shots unleashed by his opponents. However, Vulcan could not beat the Raiju Shot, as he was sent into the goal net do to the shot raw power. *'Genie Pass': The ball unleashed by his left leg is unstoppable as it passes by the opponents' defenders straight to his teammate. *'Genie Tackle': His powerful physique allows him to tackle hard, shoving his opponents away with force, and allowing him to steal the ball. Dribble and feints *'Power Dribble': A dribbling technique best used by players with a lot of physical strength. Gallery |-|Art= Saudi Arabia U16 (CTZ) 1.png|Saudi Arabia Jr. (GMO) |-|Manga= Jumping Header ch32 (BWY) 1.jpg|Genie's Jumping Header Diving Header ch34 (BWY) 1.jpg|Genie's Diving Header World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth |-|Game= Hhhh.jpg|Vulcan Cannon Vulcan skills (DT) 1.jpg Vulcan skills (DT) 3.jpg Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Forwards Category:Players from Saudi Arabia Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc